Blood Moon (Shy The Hedgehogs Past)
by Shy The Hedgehog
Summary: Its a story about shy the hedgehog's past as a vampire. Rated T just for now!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my new story Its called Blood Moon: (Shy The Hedgehogs past! I hope you enjoy it! Please don't put bad comments! And thanks for reading my book. Tell me if i should continue it. **

I have always remembered what has happened to me when i was an** experiment **needed to be completed. That thought never left my head, instead, it stays in my cold heart full of lost memories i try to remember. Like who i really belong to. But, there is only one thing in my head that i dont like but im addicted to. Its the blood with in.

~Chapter 1~

It was a dark night with many beautiful lights and noisy sounds of busy cars going down streets of Station Square. Shy was sitting on the ledge of a tall building looking down upon the people who where trying to get things over with. Shy sighed and looked up to the moon, It looked beautiful in mind but she just looked away. Im the corner of her eye she saw a black figure that made a dash for it making her question the reaction. "What was that?" She whispered softly now looking back at the spot the figure use to be. She shrugged looking away and got up now standing on the ledge putting up her immortality shield. "Well might as well be heading on home then-" A loud crash was heard on the same roof she was on. Shy growls softly and went to go investigate getting a bit annoyed about what was happening.

As shy was looking for what made that crashing noise, she begin to get lost in her deep thoughts of confusion and anger. "Why was this thing following me?" Shy whispered softly and stood up from the ledge. She jumped back on the roof. She begins walking around the roof, investigating cautiously trying to figure out what made that noise and why. "What is it?" She questioned in a whisper breathlessly letting the thought echo in her head still in confusion. Shy was deep into her thoughts thinking about what is on the roof with her. A shocking noise sent shivers down Shy's spine, it was a piercing scream from a child or a girl. Shy frowns small thinking about the noise someone made. "Stop! Please!" The person shouts making Shy's ears flatten in fear slightly. She was shocked that shes hearing what the person is saying.

Shy turns a corner. The first thing she sees, is no other than blood. Blood was splattered everywhere making her vampire side tingle sensing the warm blood. In the middle of the blood, there was a body of a cat that had just been jumped. The cat looked to be a girl no other than 12 years old. There was a scar on her stomach showing organs that were ripped out. Shy shuttered in disgust bitting her bottom lip softly feeling sorry for the girl. She walked closer to the almost dead body seeing the girl more clearly. Shy begins to feel tears build up in her eyes reaching out to touch the girl's face. She stroked softly reconizing her as someone she knew. Shy felt her tears roll down her face kneeling down in her cat friend's blood looking at what the evil people had done. "How dare they hurt you Delilah..." She continued to stroke the cats cheek starting to feel the warmth of her skin begin to fade away. Shy frowns bigger putting a second hand on "Delilah's" face trying to look into the cat's eyes. Shy saw no pupils and no color. The cat's eyes were white. Shy choked out a whimper softly and hugs the female cat holding her close. "WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME!?" Shy cried out making her grip tighter to her dying friend.

"Sh..Shy..." Delilah whispers softly through a soft weak voice loosing her capability of breath slowly and painfully. Shy whipped her head up looking at the female cat with tears falling and alot of Delilah's blood on her body. Shy's arms were wrapped around the kitty's petite waist snuggling into her tightly. The cat chuckles painfully feeling her organs trob in discomfort. Delilah looked at me with a weak smile and takes off her necklace. The necklace had a silver chain followed by a blue crystal at the end. Shy looks at what she's doing but raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Shy exclaimed looking at what delilah is doing in shock. Delilah's smile widen and she puts the necklace on Shy. "N-no! This is yours!" shy shouts out sounding like a maniac still looking at the cat like she's lost her mind or something.

Delilah giggles weakly letting the necklace rest around Shy's neck. Looking into shy's eyes with her hazle fading ones. "Sh..Shy..." Delilah puts a hand on Shy's cheek making her continue to cry in fear of loosing her only friend. "please accept this as a goodbye gift." Delilah says in a tired voice making her groggle her words. Shy backened away from her touch widening her eyes. Shy stands up and glares at delilah.

"NO YOUR NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Shy shreiked making her eyes loose more tears within seconds of their last moments together. Delilah took a deep shaky breath in and begins closing her tired eyes. "n...no... delilah..." Shy whispered softly making her fall to her knees and crawl up to delilah pushing her on to continue to live. "Dont leave me!" Shy says with more tears falling from her eyes. "I-i dont know w-what to do w-with out y-you!" Shy cried out. There was no responce from delilah. Shy cried in delilahs chest wanting her only friend back that exact moment. But... from that moment on. She never got her friend back. Shy grew angry and more depressed about that moment that she didnt care if she was living herself. She would kill herself to get at least on glimpse of her or to join her where she's at. "You got what you wanted delilah. Now im going to complete my promise... Never let anyone leave me...Ever..."

~End Of Chapter One~ Shy's Pov:

**AN: (Hey guys ShyTheHedgehog here! I hope you enjoyed the first chappie! MORE COMES SOON! I'll try to make the chappies longer! Please dont put bad comments about this Chappie. "Since this is my new first story!" Thank you and comment positively! Have a good day!) **


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt stop thinking about what happened 5 hours ago. Delilah... How can you leave me... I thought you were my friend! You were always there for me when i needed you! But why... Why must you go now when i need you most!?

~Chapter 2~

Shy woke up on the emergency room on a bed. She sighs knowing what had happened and sat up thinking about it. "How can she leave me." Shy whispered under breath hugging her knees. She burried her face snuggling up to her legs letting fresh tears fall down her face. "You were like a sister to me." She thought making her ears fold back frowning small wishing for Delilah to walk through the door of the entry to the room she is in. Her ears perk up hearing knocks on the door. "Who can that be?" She whispered wiping a few tears trying to stop crying but failed to do so. She cleared her voice and spoke in a small but responding voice to the knock. "Come in...Please." She scoots to the edge of the bed wanting to get a good look of the person.

The door opens slowly, Shy continued looking at the door wanting to see who is it. Her vision was kind of blurry from all the crying from a few hours ago but she tried to shake it off like everything is okay. The door opens wider revealing a blurry black figure that ran up to shy making her eyes widen and she backened away seeing the black figure at the edge of her bed. Shy begins freaking out as her blurry vison began to get worst with the black figure going onto the bed and crawls to her. "Who are you!?" Shy whispered softly making her eyes water more releasing more tears.

She saw slightly that the figure smirked and looked at her with bloody eyes. "Im your worst nightmare." The figure says in a deep echoy voice making goosebumps make the hair at the back of her neck stand up. Shy's trembled in fear not wanting anything to happen to herself. She shut her eye's firmly hoping not to see the figure's face, felt a hand strok her face but as quickly as the hand touched her she flinched away not wanting anything to do with the figure.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand trickle down her spine making her arch her body upwards quivering in fear of what might happen. "Ill come back for you Project Shy The Hedgehog." the figure whispered softly. Shy felt something soft and warm on her neck making her wonder still in fear. "Wh-what are you doing?" She questioned in her mind. She feels the figure fade away and the light of the room brightens up. "try to be happy" the air whispered in her head making her sigh and wipe away tears. Shy gets an idea and decided to give it a try.

Putting my defences up...

Shy paused speaking in an angelic voice wanting no one to hear her along with a sniffle. She thought more. "Come On Shy!" Her mind shouts at her and she listens. "Do it for Delilah! She would want you to be happy!" Her mind echoed kitty's name in my head. Shy spoke softly again in a singing voice.

"Cuz i dont want to fall in love..."

"Yes shy please sing more." her mind says making her almost smile. Shy obeyed and took a shaky breath in continuing to speak from the heart singing softly.

"If i ever that... I think i'd have a heart attack."

Shy starts to think of her past and remembers her Ex growling softly and grabbing the pillow and hugging tightly wiping any remaining tears on her face trying not to cry anymore still speaking devilishly.

"Never put my love out on the line."

"Never said yes to the right guy."

"Never had trouble getting what i want"

She looked into a mirror looking at herself and and punched the mirror breaking it and seeing blood upon its glass. shy had glass on her knuckles and glares at the broken mirror.

"But when it comes to you im never good enough!"

Shy stands up gripping the pillow closing her eyes and remembering memories of her and her ex. Remembering the way he treated her, the way he responded to her. "He was so harsh!" Her mind scolded making her walk over to the closed door dropping the pillow onto the cold hard floor ignoring the pillow. She opens the door walking out the patient room walking around the halls with an attitude on her face.

"When i dont care."

"I can play em like a ken doll"

"Wont wash my hair"

"then make them bounce like a basket ball."

Shy opens a window of the hospital. She looked out the window seeing that shes on the 54th floor smirking. She climbs out the window and got ready to jump off.

"But you, make me wanna act like a girl!"

"Paint my nails and wear high heels!"

"Yes you! make me feel nervous"

"That i just cant hold your hand!" She sang louder by one level.

While she was going to jump out the window. A nurse passed by with her vaccines and walks to her patient room. She turns a cornner and droppped everything letting the medication fall to the floor breaking looking at shy in shock. "SHY DONT YOU DARE JUMP!" She begins speeding up to shy. Shy glares at her. "good bye." falls out the window purposely. She lands kneeling down looking to the ground with a loud growl. She hears a small noise and whipped her head up with fury in her eyes flashing them red then back to normal blue getting up and started heading towards a wall. She spin dashed up the wall fliping over spiky gates with a arrow head on it and electricity on landing perfectly and cat like on the other side. She gets up on her legs and walks deeper into the city singing in the quiet streets of Station square.

"You make me glow!"

"But i cover up, Wont let it show!"

Shy sprinted to a place she calls a hang out with a glare in her eyes not paying attention to other people walking by them in a speeding and not caring matter pausing her singing. She turns a corner and goes into a dark alley. She walked deeper and deeper hearing dark chuckles of men that did bad things call her name out and whistle to her making her growl and ignore them she meets a dead end making her eyes darken. She felt a hand go on her shoulder pulling her back against a cold body facing a person she doesnt like and doesnt know at all. She squirms in his grasp seeing a dagger in his right hand. She sees dry blood and smells the air. "it smells like" her thoughts paused and she spoke with a growl. "Delilah.." The guy smirked "Lights out" he says snapping his fingers and it was total darkness.

~End of Chapter 2~


End file.
